far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Kin
During the youth of the Central Kingdom, a mother would give birth to her second child, naming him Kin. Although Kin would survive his infancy, his mother became permanently debilitated which affected the way Kin would be raised. As he aged, Kin would become a formidable mancer and an abomination to the people of the farmlands. Appearance "Only through the most painstaking labor have I earned such clothing. This alone should teach anyone the effort I would go through to show my humanity." -Mister Kin Donning an assortment of clothing, Kin is seen an oddity to behold. His orange flesh covers what little he exposes and the clothing he owns only seem to emphasize his strangeness. His outfit consists of a wizard hat, an extended long vest, and a pair of pants, all of which are dyed a purple hue. Other parts of his outfit include his leather hiking boots and belt, along with his mail hauberk and long sleeve gambeson. Equipment Besides his attire, Kin usually has with him an assortment of enhanced potions he keeps attached to his belt as well as weaponry like his quarterstaff used mainly for channeling vitor along with a parrying dagger that he keeps sheathed. Also, Kin keeps a journal with him that he uses to keep track of his life, his friends, and his allies. Youth of a to-be Cursed Man "I care deeply about my family, it's what I was named after." -Kin reflecting on his name's origin When Kin was born his mother was never the same. She fell into a fragile state that threw the family of the young Kin into an economic downfall. Without the mother's hand to help, the father took to working twice as hard just to provide for the family. It was this situation that caused the need for Kin to learn from his father. And although his dad had no formal education, his experiences with people and the knowledge he gained from past generations still made him a valuable resource to Kin's own education. Throughout his childhood, Kin learned of agriculture, plant life, his family tree, true stories from his family's past, and the abridged known history of Dormia. While Kin enjoyed the lessons, the most impactful tales told to him were that of the kind noble his father met and the sister he has yet to see. The Tale of the Noble Rich in Speech The tale taught Kin of a time his father met the kindest noble whose words were so rich yet simple that even the worst news he gave had a pleasant sound. With curiosity, Kin asked and learned the words the noble used from his father, so that he too could sound as elegant as the noble. Adolescence Of the Kindred Kin The Return of the Daughter "I still remember that childish grin of hers, full of the same joy my mother had when she reunited with her daughter." - Kin Kin knew so little about his sister that he never thought he would ever see her. His parents told him that she was a sort of nurse or midwife who would help the rich families with their children, specifically their infants.They also told him that she was a herbomancer trained in alchemy and though her schooling was limited, she was talented. When Kin asked of her whereabouts, the family stated that she had left the family before he was born and that since then they had not heard of her, though they knew she was somewhere in the Central Castletown. When Kin's sister did come back to the family, she had learned of Kin and the events that happened after his birth. The reunion turned from cheerful to bittersweet when she found out about her mother's condition. It was then that she vowed never to leave the family again so that she could find a cure for her mother. As the newly reunited daughter of the family transitioned back to farm life, Kin took it upon himself to learn about his sister. At first, he was ignored, as his sister was only interested in creating a potion that would cure their mother. Though with time, Kin eased his way into a friendship with his sister that led Kin into the teachings of herbomancy. From this, he gained more trust from his sister, since they both now had a common goal.And with that trust Kin received the unknown story of his sister's past and why she left the family so long ago. Between Times "That foul Beast told me how he found him, boiling in his misery and calling out to the heavens as if those Spirits actually cared for him. That's how he knew he was the perfect specimen, his desperation a fountain of loyalty just waiting to be tapped." - The Carnomancer telling Kin of the old man A forgotten man nears the end of his life. He was alone and desperate, only finding solace when he prayed to the only thing in his possession. It was a Dormian artifact, one forgotten by time but not by the man. His potions failed him and whatever longevity he drained from them made him sick to the point that he could not drink another drop. That was when he prayed for immortality. In his crazed state, he thought his artifact was sacred, believing that his relic somehow protected him during his prayers so that the spirits could gift him the wisdom to eternal life due to his constant prayers. Though no divine presence ever came to him. Feeling his time was coming to an end, his prayers changed from desperate to furious as he cursed his artifact for his own failures. On one of his final prayers, the man broke down in tears as he accepted his eventual doom. In his time of acceptance, he made the ultimate decision to toss his artifact causing it to shatter on impact with the ground. And as the wind caressed the fragments of the artifact, the man took the eroding chunks in his hands, noting that all he had now was a worthless collection of dust and debris in his hands. For the last time, he would pray for anything to listen so that the world would know of his relief. And this time, he was heard. A sudden darkness cast over the man followed by a being that now looms over him. Immediately the prayer stops and the old man's head turns to face it. A creature colored by its own shadow gave a stare towards the man and with its wide jaw, it spoke. The creature informed the man of an immortality ritual that could quell the man's strife. However, the knowledge of the ritual came at a cost. In exchange for the portion of the ritual, the man must use his herbomancy solely for the creature’s benefit. With wide eyes, the man stuttered in asking the being before him how he knew that he was a herbomancer. The being made a grin on its face and told the herbomancer that he was a Demon, a knowledgeable one with a vast memory of magic and its workings. A look of reluctance came over the face of the man but with the artifact gone, he had no more to lose. The man agreed and the creature left in a gust of wind, leaving behind two of its most trusted mages; a carnomancer and a necromancer, to ensure the man's survival and success. With the Demon gone the mages tell the herbomancer that when the ritual is complete they will bring the Demon to him, so they can use him when the ritual is over. The herbomancer acknowledges the message and begins to review the portion of the ritual with the other mancers. Together the mancers establish the dangers of the ritual and their strategy to learn the missing pieces needed for the ritual. They conclude that the ritual needs to be used in order to be fully understood but if they attempted the unfinished ritual the old man would surely perish. Their plan was simple, they would gather people; traders in highways, settlers from villages, and as a last resort they would take people from the kingdoms. All this they would accomplish through the guise of bandits. The two mages and the herbomancer would enact their plan when they crafted their disguises. One by one people would be used, clearing the process of the ritual in the minds of the mancers. However, corpses piled in their hideout showed that the ritual had no survivors. Those deformed corpses with plant-like protrusions on the bodies began to grow, making the herbomancer almost uneasy yet analytical, giving him an epiphany of a theory. His final theory was that the ritual needed to be used on a herbomancer. The other mancers were convinced but they knew no other herbomancers to prove the man right. The herbomancer recalled his prayers to the Earth Spirits and that Central Kingdom's religion praised them as well. The mancers understood what their next action was and believed they would find a priest who practiced herbomancy. Donning hooded robes the carnomancer and necromancer left the herbomancer behind, as he felt he only had a few days until he perished. With haste, the mages arrived at the Central Kingdom, without time on their side. There were no exploitable flaws by the guards in the kingdom and they both concluded that the people would notice the disappearance of their priests and be caught without an escape. The day was ending and they had no luck until they heard a rumor that a herbomancer had quit their job to live in the farmlands which caught their attention. The sun began to set and they located the home of the herbomancer. The mages, shuffling towards two men in the fields of Central, humbly ask for shelter for the night. Becoming a Mancer WIP The Two Mancers As news spread about an elusive group of bandits, the people of Central became wary yet carefree knowing the city guard would protect them. Though this was because the bandits only kidnapped people in rural villages outside of any kingdoms' walls. Due to this danger, the father of Kin did not feel safe and kept a close eye on the two suspicious figures that came to him for help in the farmlands. The hooded strangers seemed to look like priests though each contrasted the other as one looked tribal while the other looked more lavish. Both asked for shelter and although he was reluctant, the father allowed them to stay provided they attend the dinner his family was preparing. At the start of the feast, the family learned the faces of the two strangers. One was a drow while the other was an elf. The history of these two races was common knowledge to the family and the cooperation of both made them seem trustworthy. The family thought they were priests and with that idea the two strangers began to form a lie to out the herbomancer within the family. The two liars made a story about their travels, how they came to the Central Castletown on a pilgrimage to the earth temple. They told the family that they were ordered to do so by their head priest, a firm believer of the Earth Spirits. The drow added in that their head priest was a master herbomancer who sent them to the earth temple to pray in behalf of his health. The elf then said that because their master was dying, they needed someone who could replace him so that his knowledge of mancy is not lost. This gained the interest of family's daughter, who questioned the power of the supposed herbomancer. The two strangers fed her every lie they could, making it seem as if the priest himself was blessed by the Spirits themselves due to his power. With that the daughter was impressed, so much so she considered joining them but she stopped herself when she thought of the family. Eventually she made up her mind, to join the drow and elf so that she could use the herbomancer's knowledge to find a cure for her mother. Entrance to the Darkness As days pass the uncertain fate of his sister only made the worrisome Kin more fearful. He asked the various tribes on his way north if they had seen a group of people. Gaining little information from this he reached a cave in which he decided to rest in. After settling at the mouth of the cave, he could hear whispers and echoing voices from within the cavernous depths. Venturing into the tunnels, the darkness consumed Kin and brought him into an open area of rock lit only by a few candles near the walls. The light revealed figures in the shadows, who came into full view of Kin. It was the strangers from before. The elf, drow, and the great herbomancer stood before him but his sister was nowhere to be seen. With a quick yell, Kin shouted to ask what they did to his sister. To be continued.